Die Legende der Acht Herren
by Marc d'Auras
Summary: Fünfzehn Jahre sind vergangen, seit Link Ganondorf besiegte. Jetzt hat er Zelda geheiratet und neue Gefahr zieht herauf. Und Link muss erkennen, dass er Teil einer großen Prophezeiung ist – die sogenannte Legende der Acht Herren.


Es schien Ewigkeiten her, dass Link sein Heimatland vor unsäglicher Gefahr bewahrt hatte. Ganondorf, das personifizierte Unheil, war in den Abgrund der Hölle verbannt worden und das Siegel der Sieben Weisen wies immer noch nicht den kleinsten Riss auf. Das Land Hyrule erfuhr eine Ära des Friedens, alle Völker hatten ihre Streitigkeiten mit den Hylianern beigelegt.

Dies war dem jungen König der Gerudo zu verdanken. Für einen Gerudo war er in jeder Hinsicht ungewöhnlich. Sein Haar war nicht rot wie das all der anderen, sondern tiefschwarz. Auch seine Augen hatten nicht die typische gelb-orange Färbung, die den Leuten des Wüstenvolkes eigen war, in ihnen spiegelte sich stattdessen das Blau der See. Er war etwa sechs Fuß groß; also weder ein Hüne, noch besonders klein.

Der Name dieses jungen Herrschers war Xerac. Er war ein gerechter König, der sich Frieden von Herzen wünschte. Und doch hegte er einen Groll gegen den König der Hylianer. Es war nichts Politisches, das man mit einem Gespräch aus der Welt schaffen konnte. Xeracs Vergangenheit spielte eine wichtige Rolle in dieser Angelegenheit, denn er machte Link für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich. Und da dieser Zelda geheiratet hatte, war sie nach einigen Jahren zur Königin geworden – und er zum König.

Xerac konnte Link nur beschuldigen, was den Tod seiner leiblichen Mutter betraf. Für das Verschwinden seines Vaters hatte er jedoch Beweise. Leider konnte er Link nie des Mordes anklagen, denn ohnehin wusste jeder über dieses Verbrechen – und billigte es. Xeracs Vater war niemand anderes als Ganondorf. Er sprach nicht gerne über seine familiäre Situation, selbst in seinem eigenen Volk wusste kaum jemand über ihn Bescheid. Sie mussten ihn ehren, egal was er tat, wer er war, oder was er vorhatte. Xerac selbst hasste diese Tradition. Sie war darin begründet, dass der König der Gerudo der einzige lebende männliche Gerudo war.

Gegenwärtig entsprach dies nicht einmal den Tatsachen. Ganondorf lebte noch – auch wenn viele Leute das Gegenteil behaupten. Das kannte er. Menschen verdrängen unliebsame Dinge und ersetzen sie durch zweifelhafte Fakten, die ihnen dazu dienen sollen, sich eine Wirklichkeit zu schaffen, die ihnen gefällt.

Er selbst war ein Opfer dieser Eigenheit. Liebend gern verdrängte er seine Herkunft, konnte sie schlussendlich aber nie leugnen.

In seiner Heimat sprach er selten über seine Familie, außerhalb nie. Xerac hatte nicht vor vielen Dingen Angst, doch vor der Vorstellung, für seine Herkunft von den Hylianern, Zora, Goronen und Kokiri gefürchtet zu werden, grauste es ihn.

Er sah um sich. Nach mehreren ereignislosen Wandertagen durch die riesige Hylianische Steppe war er dort angekommen, wo man ihn hinbestellt hatte. Kurz vor Antritt seiner Reise hatte er eine Botschaft von Link erhalten, in der man ihn bat, sich beim Schloss von Hyrule einzufinden.

Er war erleichtert, dass niemand in ihm einen Mann der Wüste vermuten würde, wenn man ihn alleine sah. Zwar hatte er wie alle Gerudo runde Ohren, doch er verbarg sie geschickt mit seinem schulterlangen schwarzen Haar. Die braungebrannte Haut konnte man auch anders erklären.

Auch seine Kleidung war nicht sonderlich auffällig. Er trug ein schlichtes, schwarzes Hemd, darunter ein einfaches Kettenhemd. Das Hemd lag zwar eng an, aber nicht so eng, dass man den leichten Schutz sehen konnte. Dennoch zeichnete sich sein muskulöser Oberkörper darunter ab. Seine Hose, die man bei genauerem Hinsehen als typisch gerudisch erkennen konnte, war sandfarben. An seiner rechten Seite trug er eine unverzierte Schwertscheide, in der ein altes Kurzschwert steckte. Zu seiner linken trug er einen Lederbeutel, in dem er einen Teil seines Vermögens aufbewahrte. Nicht zu viel, um Diebe aufmerksam zu machen – die Gerudo waren nicht die einzigen, die stahlen -, aber auch nicht zu wenig, um im Notfall unzureichende Geldreserven bei sich zu haben. Um seinen Hals trug er eine Kette, an der einige Tierzähne hingen. Den wertvollen, in einem Goldrahmen eingelassenen Rubin, der normalerweise ebenfalls daran befestigt war, hatte er in seinem Beutel verborgen. Er war das einzige, was ihm noch von seiner Mutter blieb.

Jetzt stand er endlich vor dem hylianischen Stadttor, den Blick auf das ferne Schloss gerichtet, dessen Türme und Zinnen in den Himmel ragten. Die weißen Steine verliehen dem Palast den Anschein vollkommenster Schönheit, trotz des leichten Regens, der trübe, graue Wolken mit sich brachte, strahlte die Burg unverändert.

Anerkennend sah Xerac den Königspalast an, der ihm nie vergönnt sein würde. In der unerbittlichen Wüste lohnte es sich nicht, großartige Bauten zu schaffen. Der nie endende Wind würde selbst den härtesten Stein abtragen. So begnügte man sich bei den Gerudo mit leicht zu beschaffenden Materialien.

Trotz der Tatsache, dass seine Heimat nicht den Eindruck von Luxus erweckte, war das Volk der Gerudo durchaus vermögend. Bei Xerac bekam der sarkastische Ausdruck »König der Diebe« eine seltsame Bedeutung. Die Gerudo waren ein Volk der Diebe. Er war ihr König. Streng genommen war er der Herrscher über einen Haufen von Verbrechern. Im Grunde war eine Gerudo aber keine Verbrecherin. Niemals stahl sie von den Hilflosen, sondern nur von Leuten, die vermögend genug waren, um sich Leibwächter leisten zu können, oder von solchen, die sich selbst Schutz genug waren.

Unsanft wurde er von einer Gerudo aus seinem Gefolge in die Wirklichkeit zurück gerissen.

»Herr?«, fragte sie zögerlich.

»Was ist?«, verlangte Xerac zu wissen.

»Wir haben uns um eine Unterkunft für Euch gekümmert. Seine Majestät, Link von Hyrule, wäre erfreut, Euch seine Gastfreundschaft anzubieten.«

»Sagt ihm, dass ich seine Einladung höflich annehme.«

Er wandte sich ab und verzog das Gesicht. Er konnte diese Einladung nicht ablehnen, ohne wichtige diplomatische Beziehungen zu gefährden. Er ertappte sich selbst bei dem Gedanken, Krieg gegen die Hylianer zu führen. Entschieden verdrängte er diese Vorstellung. Einen zweiten Krieg konnte er seinem Volk nicht antun. Bereits im ersten unter seinem Vater hatten sie gelitten. Die Gerudo waren in vielen Teilen des Landes immer noch für ihre grausamen Taten in der ganondorf'schen Ära verhasst.

»Herr?«

Wutentbrannt drehte Xerac sich um. »Was ist denn nun schon wieder?!«

Die Gerudo zuckte zusammen, fing sich aber sofort wieder. »Seine Majestät wünscht Euch sofort zu sprechen. Es ginge um eine Familienangelegenheit.«

Unwillkürlich versteifte sich Xeracs Haltung. _Weiß er etwa schon davon? Aber das kann doch nicht…_

»Ihr könnt euch nun entfernen.«, wandte er sich an seine Dienerinnen. »Ich werde allein zum Schloss gehen.«

»Aber Herr!«, begehrte eine der Dienerinnen auf.

»Schweig! Ich wünsche nicht, in Hyrule aufzufallen!«, fuhr er sie an.

»Wie ihr befehlt, mein Gebieter.« Sie deutete eine Verbeugung an.

Xerac drehte sich von ihr weg und ging festen Schrittes durch das Stadttor. Auf dem Marktplatz herrschte das übliche Gedränge. Händler priesen lautstark ihre Waren an. Obst, Gemüse, Stoffe, Teppiche. Wer geduldig suchte, konnte selbst wertvollstes Geschmeide erstehen. Xerac jedoch überging all das. Er besah sich für gewöhnlich sehr gern die Ware, ohne etwas zu kaufen. Die Händler kamen seit seiner Krönung auch in die Festung, und die besonders guten Stücke blieben oft übrig. Zudem setzten die Händler in ihrer Not, die Ware loszuwerden, die Preise häufig noch ein ganzes Stück runter. Es war gut zu wissen, ob es sich dann überhaupt lohnen würde, die kühlen Gerudo-Behausungen zu verlassen. Dieses Mal beschäftigte sein Kopf sich jedoch mit wichtigeren Dingen. Wenn Link von seiner Vergangenheit wusste, konnten noch mehr davon wissen.

Schon kurz darauf stand er vor dem Schlosstor. Die Wache versperrte ihm den Weg mit ihrem Speer. Xerac musterte sie. Der Wachmann trug die übliche Paraderüstung, die Xerac wegen des Helmes nicht erlaubte, Einzelheiten des Gesichtes des Gepanzerten zu erkennen. Trotz seiner Ausbildung war der Wachmann hager und die Rüstung schien ihm nicht sehr gut zu passen. Er war etwa einen halben Fuß kleiner als Xerac und anhand der Kleidung konnte man ihn als Offizier identifizieren. Im Gegensatz zu niedrigeren Rängen trug er den Adler, der Bestandteil des hylianischen Wappens war, auf blauem Grund.

»Halt! Ihr könnt nicht passieren!«

»Ich denke nicht, dass dies die geeignete Art ist, mit Gästen Seiner Majestät umzugehen, Offizier.«, erwiderte Xerac gelassen.

»Warum sollte der König jemanden wie _Euch_«, der Offizier spie ihm das Wort regelrecht entgegen, »zu sich befehlen?«, entgegnete er verächtlich.

»Die äußere Erscheinung mag die Wahrheit des Öfteren verbergen. Ich bin Xerac, König der Gerudo!«

»Eure Kleidung zeugt nicht von Eurem königlichen Stand.«, wandte der Offizier unsicher ein.

Xerac zuckte die Schultern.

»Ich falle nicht gerne auf. Lasst Ihr mich nun passieren?«

»Nein. Ich habe meine Befehle, niemanden durchzulassen, der nicht beweisen kann, wer er ist.«

»Schön!«, brauste Xerac – scheinbar – auf. »Dann werde ich heimreisen und Eurem König das unmögliche Benehmen seiner Wachmänner darlegen!«

Bei diesen Worten weiteten sich die Augen des Offiziers. Er zögerte kurz, doch als Xerac Anstalten machte, sich umzudrehen, nahm er den Speer beiseite.

»Ihr dürft passieren.«

»Eine kluge Entscheidung, mein Freund. Warum hat es so lange gedauert, sie zu treffen?«

Xerac klang ein unwilliges Knurren entgegen. »Es war ein sehr anregendes Gespräch, Offizier.«

Er ging weiter. Innerlich musste er grinsen. Auf den ersten Blick hatte er erkannt, dass der Wachmann an seiner ruhigen Position hing. Hätte Xerac dem König von diesem Vorfall erzählt, wäre er Gefahr gelaufen, versetzt zu werden. So ließ er dem Gepanzerten keine andere Wahl.

Vom Schlosstor war es kein weiter Weg zum eigentlichen Palastgebäude, wo niemand ihn aufhielt, sondern nur freundlich grüßte. Das Innere des Palais war nicht minder weitläufig, als es den Anschein hatte.

Zu beiden Seiten des Eingangstores erstreckten sich Gänge, die schon bald um die Ecke bogen. Xeracs Hauptaugenmerk lag jedoch auf dem Korridor direkt vor ihm. Die großen Flügeltüren, die ihm gegenüberlagen, lagen am Ende eines Flures, der zu beiden Seiten von den Rüstungen der Ritter von vergangenen Tagen flankiert war. Die Panzer wiesen nicht den geringsten Rostfleck auf, waren jedoch bereits so alt, dass ein vernünftiger Mensch gar nicht auf die Idee käme, sie als Schutz zu gebrauchen. Auf den Marmorfliesen war ein scharlachroter Teppich gebreitet worden. An der Decke hingen große Kronleuchter, die den gesamten Gang in ein warmes Licht tauchten.

Hinter diesen Türen lag der Thronsaal, wo ihn Link erwarten würde. Xerac schritt durch den Gang, die Hylianer im Stillen dafür verdammend, dass sie ihren Luxus so offen zeigen konnten. Dann öffnete er die Flügeltüren und trat in den großen Saal ein.

Am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Saales stand ein großer, goldverzierter Königsthron. Direkt daneben ein etwas kleinerer, auf dem für gewöhnlich die Königin Platz nahm. Der Bodenbelag war halbdunkel, die dunklen Fliesen mit hellen Durchsätzen lagen im Schattenspiel der hohen Fenster, deren Glasflächen mit Mosaikbildern geschmückt waren. Von der Decke hingen mehrere Kronleuchter und zwischen ihnen das königliche Wappen von Hyrule:

Das Triforce auf rot-blau-grünem Grund, im Vordergrund der Adler.

Etwa in der Mitte des Saales stand Link, gekleidet im traditionellen, rot-weißen Königsgewand. Seine blonden Haare schienen ungekämmt und der Blick aus seinen blauen Augen war freundlich, aber zugleich aufmerksam. Trotz der Tatsache, dass dies der Held ganz Hyrules war, war seine Statur die eines durchschnittlichen Hylianers.

»Seid mir willkommen, Xerac. Es liegt schon einige Jahre her, dass wir uns gesehen haben, mein Freund.«, begrüßte er ihn.

»Drei, um genau zu sein. Und ich bin froh über jede Sekunde dieser drei Jahre. Und mein Freund seid Ihr auch nicht.«, entgegnete Xerac kühl.

»Ihr mögt mich nicht, habe ich Recht? Aber ich kann es Euch nicht verdenken. Wie könnte man den Mann als seinen Freund bezeichnen, der den eigenen Vater auf ewig verbannte?«, antwortete Link, in seiner Stimme schien Traurigkeit zu schweben.

»Ihr… Ihr wisst es?«, hakte Xerac verwundert nach. Link machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung, als wäre dieses Wissen nichts Besonderes.

»Natürlich weiß ich es. Ganondorf war derjenige, der mich davon abhielt, Euch zu töten.«

»Ihr wolltet mich _töten_?«, rief Xerac entsetzt aus. »Warum das?«

»Ich hatte befürchtet, das Ganon sein dämonisches Wesen an Euch weitergegeben hätte. Bevor wir ihn verbannten, sagte ich ihm, dass ich auch den Rest seiner Familie auslöschen würde – um sicherzugehen. Aber er flehte mich an, Euer Leben zu verschonen. Es waren nicht einmal mehr Worte, die er als menschliches Wesen sprach – aber ich konnte ihm diesen letzten Wunsch nicht verwehren.«, erklärte Link.

»Da ich schon hier bin, könnt Ihr mir sicher mitteilen, um was es bei dieser Versammlung geht.«

»Tut mir Leid. Es ist eine Sache von zu großem Ausmaße, als sie nur Euch allein anzuvertrauen.«

»Wie Ihr meint. Ihr habt sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich jetzt gehe?­«

»Keineswegs. Aber seid heute Abend pünktlich, ich habe nicht vor, Zeit zu verlieren.«

Xerac drehte sich um, dann schritt er langsam aus dem Thronsaal. Nachdem die großen Türen hinter ihm zugefallen waren, fing er an, den Weg, den er gekommen war, zurückzurennen.

_Das kann nicht sein! Er wusste es die ganze Zeit! Und dennoch hat er mich behandelt wie jeden anderen auch. Warum?_

Er war immer noch in Gedanken versunken, als er auf dem Marktplatz beinahe eine Frau umstieß. »Könnt Ihr nicht aufpassen?!«, wurde er angefahren.

»Entschuldigt meine Unachtsamkeit.«

Xerac hob den Blick nicht, um die Frau anzusehen. Nach seiner Entschuldigung ging er einfach weiter. Link hatte sein Geheimnis abgetan, als wäre es Allgemeinwissen. Aber… traute er Link zu, mit seiner Vergangenheit hausieren zu gehen? Das Schlimmste war, dass der König ihm nicht gesagt hatte, ob er Xeracs Mutter auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Abwesend stieg er einige Stufen empor. Heller Glockenklang riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Er blickte auf. Vor ihm ragte die Zitadelle der Zeit auf, zugleich ein Bollwerk gegen das Böse, als auch höchster Tempel der drei Göttinnen.

Die alten, verwitterten Steine wären für Militärs kein Hindernis, doch keine Armee des Landes würde es wagen, diesen Frevel zu begehen.

Kurz zögerte Xerac, an diesem heiligen Ort zu wandeln. Er hatte eine tiefe, unerklärliche Furcht davor, die Zitadelle zu betreten.

Dann verdrängte er diese Zweifel. Langsam schritt er auf das Tor des Heiligtums zu und kniete sich, kaum dass er die Schwelle betrat, nieder, um den stilisierten Namen des Göttlichen Trios zu murmeln und die begleitenden Gesten mit seinen Händen formen.

Wie bereits erwähnt war die Zitadelle der Zeit nicht nur ein Tempel des Göttlichen Trios. In ihm befand sich auch der Zugang zum Heiligen Reich, mehrfach versiegelt durch die Kräfte des Master-Schwertes, wie auch durch den mächtigen Granit des Zeitportales.

Es gab niemanden mehr, der das Heilige Reich je durch diesen Weg betreten könnte. Doch das war für Xerac nicht von Belang.

Er erhob sich wieder und öffnete eine der großen Türen. Dann schritt er ehrfürchtig durch die Halle, an den Seiten erhoben sich hohe Wände von weißem Stein. Auf dem Boden ein roter Teppich, der seine Schritte dämpfte. Aus hochgelegenen Fenstern drang das Licht hinein und die Schatten der Bäume, die um die Zitadelle wuchsen, trieben mit den Lichtstrahlen ihr ewiges Spiel.

Am anderen Ende der Halle stand ein Altar vor einer mächtigen Wand. Hinter dieser Mauer befand sich die Kammer des Master-Schwertes, jedem wurde der Weg dorthin durch ein großes Portal verwehrt.

Auf dem Altar schwebten wie durch ein Gotteswunder die Heiligen Steine, Insignien der Göttinnen. Sie waren Artefakte, die drei der größten Völker Hyrules repräsentierten. Das Waldvolk der Kokiri, das Bergvolk der Goronen und das Wasserreich der Zora.

Xerac ging direkt darauf zu, unmittelbar davor sank er erneut auf die Knie und murmelte ein Gebet für seine verstorbene Mutter. Die Litanei war teils durchsetzt mit alten Versen gerudischer Gebete, als diese noch andere Götter anbeteten. Die Gerudo nahmen es nicht sehr ernst mit der Doktrin der offiziellen Kirche, doch niemand wagte es, ihnen das vorzuhalten.

»Ihr habt mein ganzes Mitgefühl.«

Ruckartig wandte Xerac den Kopf. Am Eingangstor stand eine Frau, die ihn mitfühlend anblickte.

Sie trug ein langes Kleid, das bis zum Boden reichte und mit aufwendigen Stickereien verziert war. Der Saum war dunkel gehalten. Ihre Arme waren bis weit oben mit Samthandschuhen bedeckt. Um ihren Hals trug sie eine wertvolle Kette, auf ihrer Stirn ein Diadem, verziert mit einem Saphir. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren sanft.

Xerac erkannte sie sofort. Es war Zelda, die Königin!

»Ich brauche Euer Mitleid nicht! Was tut Ihr überhaupt hier?«, entgegnete er.

»Ich bin Euch gefolgt, nachdem Ihr mich angerempelt habt. Ihr saht niedergeschlagen aus.«, antwortete sie ruhig.

»Dazu habe ich auch allen Grund!«, fuhr er sie erbost an.

Zelda legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Xerac senkte den Kopf.

»Verzeiht, Eure Hoheit. Ich habe mich gehen lassen.«

»Warum diese Ehrfurcht? Wir sind vom gleichen Stand, lasst uns miteinander reden, als wären wir Freunde.«

»Aber Ihr…«, wandte er halbherzig ein.

»Ich bin die hylianische Königin. Ihr seid der König der Gerudo, Ihr seid mir ebenbürtig. Erzählt, was betrübt Euch?«

»Ich hatte soeben ein Gespräch mit Eurem Gemahl…«, begann er, wurde jedoch von Zelda unterbrochen.

»Oh, ich verstehe. Es ging um Eure Herkunft, nicht wahr?« Erstaunt blickte Xerac sie an.

»Link hat mich von Anfang an eingeweiht. Ich weiß, dass Ihr Ganons Sohn seid. Und…«

»Warum behandelt ihr mich dann wie einen von euch? Ich bin der Nachkomme des größten Feindes eures Landes, warum hasst ihr mich dann nicht?!«, brauste Xerac auf.

»Wollt Ihr denn gehasst werden?«

»Was?« Xerac blinzelte verdutzt. Mit dieser Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet.

»Ich habe Euch gefragt, ob Ihr gehasst werden wollt? Würde es Euch zufrieden stellen, behandelten wir Euch wie Abschaum?«

»Nein, das nicht, aber…«, wandte Xerac ein, wurde jedoch erneut unterbrochen.

»Dann stellt nicht solche Fragen. Wir behandeln Euch wie einen der unseren, weil Ihr das für uns seid; weil wir Euch vertrauen. Nicht die Abstammung legt fest, ob Ihr gut oder böse seid, sondern Eure Taten. Solange Ihr Euch auf unsere Seite stellt, werden wir Euch als Verbündeten betrachten.«

»Das ist doch kein Grund!«, widersprach Xerac, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er sich selbst belog. »Ich könnte euch ebenso gut alles nur vorspielen und von einem Moment auf den anderen verraten!«

»Denkt einmal an Naboru.«

»Was hat die Weise der Geister damit zu tun? Es geht um mich, nicht um sie!«

»Sie stammt aus Eurem Volke, aber obwohl wir Grund genug hätten, Euer gesamtes Volk für die Grausamkeiten Ganons zu verachten, nahmen wir Naboru in unsere Reihen auf und vertrauen ihr. Redet einmal mit ihr, wenn Ihr wollt. Als Gerudo wird sie Euch bestimmt helfen können. Und vielleicht traut Ihr Naboru ja mehr als mir. Ruft sie einfach, wenn Ihr es wünscht.«

Sie drehte sich um und verließ die Zitadelle, ohne eine Antwort von Xerac abzuwarten. Er blieb einfach stehen, verwirrt, wütend, aber auch auf eine seltsame Art und Weise glücklich.

Die Stunden vergingen und der Abend nahte. Als Xerac sich erneut zum Schloss aufmachte, wurde die Stadt bereits in orangefarbenes Licht getaucht. Er wollte unbedingt pünktlich sein, besonders auf die anderen Teilnehmer würde es keinen guten Eindruck machen, käme er zu spät.

Sein Gastgeber hatte beschlossen, den Garten des Schlosses, in dem er damals zum ersten Mal seine Gemahlin getroffen hatte, zum Ort der Versammlung zu machen. Von einer zuvorkommenden Wache wurde er geradewegs dorthin geführt.

Er war beinahe allein, nur Zelda und Link waren schon anwesend. Xerac deutete eine Verbeugung an und warf dann den Blick um sich, darauf bedacht, ihren Blicken so gut es ging zu entgehen.

Der Garten befand sich in einem Rund, er war völlig von Schlossmauern umgeben. An den äußersten Rändern befand sich eine kleine Vertiefung, die als Wassergraben fungierte. Zelda und Link standen auf einer kleinen Anhöhe, die am anderen Ende des Gartens an wenige Stufen anschloss. In der Mitte des Gärtchens waren verschiedene Blumen gepflanzt worden.

Xerac ging langsam zu einer Seite des Gartens und wartete darauf, dass die anderen Gäste eintrafen.

Als erstes manifestierten sich die Weisen. Nacheinander erschienen farbige Lichtkugeln, die anschließend ihre normale Gestalt annahmen. Die gelbe Kugel, die den Anfang machte, wurde zu einem rundlichen alten Mann, der eine weite Robe trug. Die Ärmel dieses Talars waren so lang, dass die Hände des Mannes in ihnen verschwanden. Link begrüßte ihn.

»Sei mir willkommen, Rauru.«

»Ich freue mich, heute Abend zugegen sein zu können, alter Freund.«, antwortete dieser.

Direkt darauf erschien eine grüne Sphäre, welche die Gestalt eines kleinen Mädchens annahm. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie etwa zwölf Zyklen alt, doch das mochte täuschen, denn sie war eine Kokiri, und dieses Waldvolk besaß ihr ganzes Leben lang die Gestalt von Kindern. Alles an ihr war grün. Ihre Stiefel, ihr Gürtel, ihre Tunika, ihre Haare, ihr Haarband. Nur ihre Augen waren von strahlendem Blau.

»Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen, Salia. Es ist schön, dich wiederzutreffen.«

»Das geht mir genauso, Link.«

Unmittelbar danach tauchte ein roter Ball auf, der zu dem wahrscheinlich kräftigsten Goronen wurde, den Xerac je gesehen hatte. Seine Haut hatte das Braun einer Felswand und wirkte hart wie Granit. Seine Haare und sein langer Bart standen wie Felsspitzen von seinem Gesicht ab. Seine Arme waren fast so lang wie sein ganzer Körper.

»Ich bin froh, dich zu sehen, Bruder!« Sogar seine Stimme klang wie Fels.

»Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Bruder.«

Als nächstes erschien eine blaue Kugel. Aus ihr formte sich eine Zora.

Die Zora waren Hybridwesen aus Mensch und Fisch. Sie kannten kein Schamgefühl, denn nie war ein Zora bekleidet. Auch die Zora die gerade erschien, stand in all ihrer Entblößtheit vor ihnen. Xerac hatte ein wenig Umgang mit Zoradamen gehabt und hatte sich angewöhnt, ihnen nur ins Gesicht zu blicken. Ihre Augen waren violett und sie trug ebenfalls violette Ohrenringe. Das einzige, was noch dazu kam, war eine goldene Kette mit dem zorischen Wappen. Ihre Schuppenhaut hatte – wie die Haut aller Zora – einen sanften Blauton. Sie war von zierlicher Gestalt, doch sie wirkte nicht schwach. Majestätisch schritt sie zu Link und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

»Auch wenn wir nun beide vermählt sind – ich werde dich nie vergessen, Liebster.«

Link fasste sich mit der Hand an die Wange und sah leicht verlegen aus. Xerac warf Zelda einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Sie lächelte die Zora gönnerhaft an, als wäre sie dies bereits gewohnt.

»Ruto, du weißt, dass du mich nicht mehr so nennen sollst. Wie geht es Laron?«

»Wie immer. Er war leider verhindert, daher vertrete ich die Zora in zweierlei Hinsicht.«

Während ihres Gespräches erschien die nächste Sphäre, diesmal von orangener Farbe. Sie nahm die Gestalt einer Gerudo an. Xerac erkannte sie, es war Naboru, die Weise der Geister und ehemalige Anführerin des Volkes der Gerudo. Sie hatte ähnlich braungebrannte Haut wie er, und ihre roten Haare waren zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden worden. Er musste leicht lächeln, als er sah, wie viel Haut sie zeigte. Aber er achtete nicht mehr sonderlich darauf. So liefen alle Gerudo herum.

»Naboru! Du hast lange gebraucht. Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut?«

»Keine Sorge, es geht mir blendend.«

Zum Abschluss tauchte eine violette Kugel auf. Aus ihr manifestierte sich ebenfalls eine Frau – allmählich fand Xerac, dass die Weisen unterbesetzt waren, was Männer anbelangte – die eine Rüstung trug. Auf dem Brustbein trug sie das Wappen ihres Volkes – ein geöffnetes Auge, an dem eine Träne herablief. Es war das Symbol des Schattenvolkes, die auch unter dem Namen Shiekah bekannt waren. Ihr Körper war muskulös, ihre Gesichtszüge wirkten hart. Ihre Augen waren braun, und ihr Haar war silbrig-grau, obgleich sie nicht alt wirkte.

»Willkommen Impa.«, begrüßte Link sie.

»Ich hoffe, es geht euch gut?«, fragte sie, an Link und Zelda gewandt. Beide nickten.

Link ergriff nun wieder das Wort.

»Gut. Mir deucht, dass wir nun alle versammelt sind. Als erstes jedoch möchte ich euch jemanden vorstellen. Er ist zum ersten Mal bei einer solchen Versammlung teil. Naboru kennt ihn sicher schon, doch da seine Krönung erst wenige Jahre zurückliegt, weiß ich nicht, ob ihr anderen einander bereits bekannt gemacht wurdet.« Er deutete auf Xerac, als er weitersprach. Still flehte dieser, dass Link nicht sofort mit der gesamten Wahrheit herausrückte. »Dies ist Xerac, der König der Gerudo. Vielleicht mag ein Teil der Anwesenden schockiert sein, wenn ich gleich weiterspreche, doch ich will euch versichern, dass dieser junge Mann mein vollstes Vertrauen genießt! Der neue König der Gerudo ist der Erbe des alten Königs. Xerac ist Ganondorfs Sohn.«

Ein ersticktes Keuchen erfüllte den Hof, als Link die Worte aussprach.

»Bruder, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Der Nachkomme Ganondorfs in unseren Reihen? Dass ich nicht lache!«, rief der impulsive Gorone. Die meisten anderen nickten nur, einzig Impa und Naboru hielten zu Xerac.

»Der Junge kann nichts dafür, dass Ganon sein Vater war! Viel wichtiger ist, dass er sich auf unsere Seite schlägt, anstatt uns für unsere Tat zu verurteilen!«, ermahnte Impa die Übrigen.

»Außerdem bin auch ich aus Ganons Gefolge zu euch gestoßen, habt ihr das vergessen? Dennoch traut ihr mir. Warum also verurteilt ihr ihn, ohne sich ein Bild von ihm gemacht zu haben?«, ergänzte Naboru.

Ruto lachte kurz auf. »Als ob er es ernst meinen würde! Der spioniert uns bestimmt nur aus!«

Xeracs Körper zitterte immer heftiger. Sosehr er auch versuchte, diese törichten Gefühle – er war ein Mann, keine Memme! – zurückzuhalten, wollte es ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Er hatte zwar mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet, dennoch erschütterte es ihn. Verzweifelt versuchte er, seine bebende Lippe zu beruhigen. Er würde keine Tränen vergießen, soviel stand fest! Nicht hier, nicht vor ihnen!

Link wollte gerade zur Ruhe ermahnen, als es einfach aus Xerac herausbrach.

»Ruhe!« Seine Stimme bebte, doch noch war sie fest. »Ich habe verstanden. Wenn ihr mir nicht vertrauen könnt, hat meine Teilnahme an dieser Versammlung keinen Zweck!« Er drehte sich um und schritt davon. Link schrie noch »Stopp!« und auch Impa und Naboru riefen, er solle dableiben, aber er hörte es nicht mehr. Oder wollte es nicht hören.

Er rannte einfach weiter. Inzwischen riss er sich nicht mehr zusammen, denn immerhin war es spät und die Straßen waren leer, er ließ die Tränen der Wut und Enttäuschung einfach fließen.

Er war geflüchtet, geflohen vor dem, was er war, davongelaufen vor denen, deren Vertrauen er sich so sehr wünschte.

Aber sie verurteilten ihn für seine Herkunft, machten ihn zu einem Feind, nur weil sein Vater der Feind gewesen war.

Zelda hatte ihn belogen, alle hatten ihn belogen. Ja, er hatte sich sogar selbst belogen, vom dem Zeitpunkt an, an dem er beschloss, der Einladung zu folgen und sich seiner größten Angst zu stellen: der Ablehnung durch andere. Wie ein Lauffeuer würde sich nun verbreiten, dass er Ganondorfs Sohn war, bald würde sich ganz Hyrule gegen ihn wenden und ihn hassen.

Mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht sank er auf die Knie und spürte das weiche Gras der Hylianischen Steppe. Dorthin war er gerannt, an einen Ort, wo niemand ihn stören würde, wo er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen konnte.

»Warum, Din? Warum, Nayru? Warum, Farore? Warum tut ihr mir das an?«, schluchzte er, den Blick gen Himmel gerichtet. Der Mond stand bereits hoch Himmel und blickte auf ihn nieder, als würde er ihn verspotten. Zornig ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und schlug auf den Boden ein. »Womit hab ich das verdient? Naboru!« Er hatte an Zeldas Worte denken müssen. _Ruft sie einfach, wenn Ihr es wünscht._ Wo blieb sie dann?

Er erhob sich, um auf Naboru zu warten. Als plötzlich eine orangene Kugel dicht vor seinen Augen auftauchte, schrak er zusammen, wich einen Schritt zurück, stolperte und landete ziemlich unsanft auf seinen vier Buchstaben.

»Das wurde ja auch mal Zeit, ich dachte schon, du rufst nie…«, tadelte sie ihn, während sie ihre normale Gestalt annahm.

»Was?«

»Link hat resolut unser Treffen unterbrochen, bis du zurückkehrst. Er meinte, er könne nicht ohne deine Anwesenheit darüber reden, weil es auch dich beträfe. Du hättest das Gesicht Darunias sehen müssen.«, erklärte sie.

»Darunia?«, fragte Xerac langsam. Den Namen hatte er nicht gehört.

»Was? Ach, haben sie wieder einmal nur ›Bruder‹ zueinander gesagt? Darunia ist der Gorone. Ich glaube, am liebsten hätte er Link zerrissen. So wie er reagiert hat…« Sie grinste breit.

»Warum tun sie das? Warum vertrauen sie mir nicht? Ist es so entsetzlich für sie, Ganondorfs Sohn zu sein? Warum glauben sie, mich nur deshalb gleich als Feind abstempeln zu können?«, wollte Xerac von ihr wissen.

Einen kurzen Moment lang sah Naboru ihn an, sie schien zu überlegen. Dann seufzte sie tief.

»Ich wusste, dass du das fragen würdest, aber eine Erklärung habe ich auch nicht wirklich dafür. Ich vermute, dass es daran liegt, dass du der Sohn eines – sagen wir Halbdämonen, denn wir wissen selbst nicht, ob Ganondorf überhaupt noch menschlich war – bist, der möglicherweise dieses Dämonische geerbt hat.«

»Das wüsste ich doch!«, rief Xerac aus. Doch dann wurde er unsicher. »Oder?«

»Das wissen wir nicht genau. Es kann sein, dass deine dämonische Seite noch schlummert. Zum Beispiel hier.« Beim letzten Satz piekte sie ihm mit dem Finger in den Bauch.

»Hey!«, entrüstete er sich.

»Oder hier.« Sie zog an seinen Wangen.

»Was soll das?«

»Vielleicht auch hier?« Sie trat ihm auf den Fuß.

»Schluß damit!«

Sie lief hinter ihn. »Hm… Doch hier?« Sie verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Tritt in den Hintern. Nach einem kurzen, halb unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut schlug er nach ihr, traf sie jedoch nicht. Sie stand einige Schritte hinter ihm und lachte ihn aus.

»Was sollte das eigentlich?«, fragte er, während er sich das schmerzende Hinterteil rieb.

»Ich dachte, das muntert dich ein wenig auf. Außerdem liebe ich es, andere Leute zu necken.« Sie grinste ihn schelmisch an, wurde jedoch sofort wieder ernst. »Doch genug gespaßt. Können wir jetzt zurück zum Treffen? Link wartet bestimmt auf uns.«

»Und was, wenn sie wieder anfangen?«, fragte er, mehr als Vorwand.

»Werden sie nicht. Wie ich Impa kenne, droht sie allen Folter an, sollten sie dir keine Chance geben.«

Xerac musste lachen. Dann nickte er, und sie kehrten zum Schloss zurück.

So, ich hoffe euch hat der erste Teil gefallen. Sobald es einige Reviews gegeben hat, werde ich den nächsten Teil reinstellen. Und noch einmal, ich bitte euch, gebt konstruktive Kritik ab! Ich will wissen, was ich noch besser machen kann, damit diese Story noch besser werden kann. Gibt es jemanden hier, der Zeldas Kleid erkannt hat? IM. Im Übrigen, im Moment mag das alles mit Xerac noch ein wenig verwirrend sein, aber seid versichert, dass sich alles im Verlauf der Story klären wird – auch wenn das noch ein ganzes End dauert. Immerhin ist er der Protagonist, wir wollen ja nicht alles im Voraus verraten, nicht wahr? ;)


End file.
